godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. freddy krueger
freddy krueger is sent back to hell after the events in freddy vs. jason ! hoping to inspire the citizens of springwood to fear him again , freddy manipulates godzilla , under the guise of gigantis , the female godzilla , that the children on elm street have disrespected his kind greatly and sends him to begin killing them , hoping that the fear inspired by the mass murder will bring his powers back ! godzilla begins killing them and the authorities speculate that it was freddy who had killed them and freddy returns to full power again and is ressurected ! (which explains how freddy's severed head was alive at the end of freddy vs. jason) then freddy returns to elm street to begin a new killing spree but godzilla starts stealing freddy's victims , causing freddy to take possession of a doctor and load a harpoon gun with hundreds of sedatives and fire them at godzilla , who then vaporizes the gun and the doctor before succumbing to the sedatives ! then the elm street children enact a plan to get rid of both freddy and godzilla ! they take godzilla to monster island to give him the home field advantage ! in the dream world however freddy fights with the indestructible godzilla due to the latters capabilitys of killing nonstop freddy then discovers godzillas allergic reaction to cadmium and uses it to pull him into a nightmare of his near death by the super x's cadmium shells ! 1 of the elm street children enters the dream world to keep him from dying and manages to stall freddy long enough for godzilla to awaken ! enraged by this freddy attacks her ! in the real world godzilla stalks the others through the island and the elm street child encountering freddy wakes up and brings freddy with her and freddy is somehow bigger ! godzilla seems to have a advantage with his incredible strength but freddy keeps ahead of him with his speed and agility and their battle takes them to a abandoned compound on the island where freddy tries many things to get rid of his scaly opponent ! then they move on to the shore where godzilla rips freddy's arm off and is severely wounded by freddy in return throwing him into the sea ! he then returns his attention to the last 2 elm streetchildren intent on killing them but is stabbed through his torso by his own bladed glove by godzilla ! then the 2 elm street children launch a tree at freddy decapitating them and godzilla falls back into the sea supposedly succumbing to his injuries and dying as well and the 2 elm street children leave monster island together ! the next morning godzilla rises outta the sea and is holding freddys head it appears that godzilla is the winner of the battle but freddy's head winks and laughs indicating freddy has been ressurected yet again ! Category:Movies